Falling In twice : High School Love
by AnimeSakuraFan
Summary: CCS verse role play story. I wanted to share role play story that a rp friend and I wrote earlier this year. It's still ongoing too. Unbetaed. if anyone interested in being beta of the story, welcome to message me ! Sakura and Syaraon grown up! High school what's to be expected of seeing your long time first love/crush after many years since childhood. Enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1

Falling in Twice: High School Love

_Disclaimer: _I don't own CCS or it's characters. Just this story I've wrote up with a role play friend this year. Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

It was a bright sunny morning. The perfect weather for the first day of school. This time around Sakura who seemed to always wake up quite late for school, was wide awake preparing herself for her first day of school. It was her first day in high school after all. She wanted to add some effort to her appearance as she was in the age of wanting to seem more appealing to the opposite sex. Throughout middle school and their summer vacation, she had made the effort to grow out her hair down to her shoulders. Having short hair was quite efficient to her when she did cheer leading and other sporty activities. But it also didn't allow her to do much with her hair.

"And it's done….!" Sakura yelled out excitedly as she put down her hair brush and closed a magazine that she borrowed from Tomoyo for cute hairstyles. "Now the final touches…" she murmured as she clipped a cherry hair accessory. "Done!" Sakura yelled out and approached her mirror to observe herself.

She then took out a cherry flavored lip gloss out of her pocket and applied it on her lips. "Ah, it's so insane how a little bit of gloss changes your appearance by a lot! I'm so happy Tomoyo helped me pick this out for today." She glanced at her room's clock.

"Ah! Look at the time! Even though I woke up earlier than usual I'm still running a bit late!" Sakura ran back into her room and changed quickly into her uniform. Then after spraying some perfume on herself and gathering her school bag, she ran downstairs to find no one.

"Ah papa must have left for work." She expressed in a sad tone but regained her cheerful demeanor as soon as she saw a big plate of pancakes with strawberry syrup. "My papa must have left those for me." Sakura poured herself some milk and finished her breakfast. As she was picking up after herself, she encountered a note under the plate that read:

_"It's not very lady-like to wake up late. I made you pancakes to make up for me not being able to greet you due to early college classes. Good luck today, _

_Touya"_

With a sour expression she took the note and shoved it inside her school bag. "I woke up early today though!" She said in an annoyed tone later breaking into a smile at the thought of her brother making her the pancakes despite his much early classes. After cleaning up she quickly put on her roller skates and headed to school.

"Ah no! My lip gloss must be ruined from my eating." She made a quick stop and took out a small mirror to reapply her cherry lip gloss. She then made a kissy face while looking at herself in the mirror. "I wonder..if I'll meet someone special today."

Kero who had been hiding in Sakura's bag for a while had come out. "You won't be if you're late….and wearing that weird thing on your lips." Sakura blushed from embarrassment and glared at the small flying figure.

"Kero! I told you to stay home and not sneak into my bag anymore! A teenage girl needs her privacy! Go back home and wait for me there! If you need anything you can call me!" She blurted out then began running to school.

"Sheesh...teenagers..little does she know that the brat is back to Japan." Kero murmured as he made his way back to the Kinomoto residence.

*****  
Finally after a bit of running and fast walking she had reached the school gates. "I made it just in time." She approached the school board to see in which classroom she was going to be at. She has hoped that her and Tomoyo would be classmates again.

"Kinomoto...Kinomoto...ah here I'm!" After finding herself she kept scanning the list for Tomoyo's name.

"Daidouji...hmm..Li?" She paused. That last name was quite familiar.

"Li..what?" But before she could read the first name the bell had rang forcing her to start making her way to class.

"Ah, I didn't even get to see if Tomoyo was in my class.." she pouted as she approached the classroom. Sakura eyes widened in surprise as she had come to know the person whose last name was Li.

"Eh..?" She wore a confused expression as she made her way inside. "Wasn't he supposed to be in Hong Kong?" She thought to herself.

"After so many years without contact and him being gone...I never thought I'll see him again." She placed her hand on her chest trying to relieve herself from crying. At the time she didn't know why she felt like crying. Her stubborn and clueless personality, prevented her from fully admitting her feelings towards him. But the fact is, that she could never stop thinking of him.

His sudden return to Hong Kong had also affected her daily life. After a few seconds of gazing at him from afar, she sat down a couple of seats away from him and checked her phone. She had a new text from Tomoyo,

"Sakura-chan, I'm so sad this year we won't be sharing classrooms together. But guess who's in my class!?"

Sakura scrolls down to see a photo of Tomoyo and Meilin together. "If Meilin is here...then I suppose that is you…" she murmured to herself as she once again gazed at Syaoran from afar who was busy taking out his notebook and pencils. She wasted no time and did the same herself as the teacher had made his way inside the classroom to check attendance.

After a few names were called, the teacher finally yelled out her name.

"Kinomoto, Sakura" the teacher yelled out.

"Here!" She responded as she noticed Syaoran with a surprised look on her face. "Guess he wasn't expecting me either." She thought as she shyly tried to pretend she didn't noticed him earlier. 

To be continued?

How was it? Should I continue yes or no? If there are any mistakes do let me know!

Leave good reviews, eh.

Laters.. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Falling in twice: High School Love

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or it's characters. Just this story I've wrote out with a role play friend! Enjoy.

Chapter II

A young lad by the name of Syaoran Li, and his former fiance and cousin Meilin were back in Japan. They've been back since end of summer but kept low profile when applying for the nearby high school in their neighborhood.

As it's the first day for both Li cousins, Syaoran made sure Meilin had all her needed materials for school, as he did for himself.

"You need to keep your cool once we're in the school." he tells her putting on his shoes.

The beautiful young teenage girl smiles, nudging his arms. "You must be excited to see Kinomoto-san today."

He sighs grabbing his bag, and umbrella as the weather says it could be a heavy pour down throughout the day.

"Just shut up and put your shoes on!"

She sighs rolling her eyes at her annoyed cousin. Doing what she was told, grabs her bag and umbrella he handed her. The Li cousins were out the door, and walking just blocks to the new school.

Arriving in 10 minutes a lot of students were entering the building. Few greeted them as he didn't pay any attention to them. For unknown reason he did wonder if his former rival turned crush for the longest time was even in the same school as he was. He had doubts walking to the front door, as it bombarded with new faces he never seen before. Of course they're new faces as he wasn't in Japan for almost 3 years. Brown eyes scanned for anyone he was familiar with, no luck as he looked at the post it on the wall.

Meilin stands beside Syaoran, noting how quiet he was._ 'He must be thinking about her..'_

she sighs noting her name pulling on her cousins' hands. "I see my class. How about you? Maybe we're in the same class just like back home."

Not seeing his name he shrugged his shoulders. "Least we're in the same school. You should be going to your class." he shoos her as she left him alone.

"I'll see you later, Syaoran. Don't miss me too much." she teases letting out a cute giggle.

How annoyed he was with the young women, he scans over the list for his full name. Seeing it he didn't realize his eyes deceived him seeing the name Kinomoto.  
"It can't be .." he nods his head no going to his assigned class for homeroom.

After half an hour he sits alone beside the window, in the middle aisle. He decided on sitting there just for the hell of it. Students were chatting about their summer fun times. He was looking over a book he had brought back with him from home. Neither of the two realizing the other was already in class. Settling down in class in any available seats.

"There will be assigned seats before the end of the week." The teacher announced before taking attendance.

Syaoran didn't mind or cared either way, as long as he was able to get his class work done.

"We're in the same class." He mumbled in shock hearing the familiar name. His heart skipped a beat when hearing the beautiful familiar voice. Looking back his eyes definitely deceived him when seeing how beautiful she had become.

"Damn, is that Sakura...?"

Feeling Syaoran's glance, Sakura looked towards the window and acted as she hadn't noticed Syaoran. "Show your feminine charm Sakura.." she whispered to herself as she shyly moved her eyes discreetly to see if Syaoran was still looking at her. But he wasn't.

"Did he not recognize me maybe?" She exclaimed in pure disappointment as she stared at his back.

"Li, Syaoran!" The teacher suddenly called out. Still staring at Syaoran's back, their eyes suddenly met as if he was expecting some sort of reaction from her hearing his reacted rather awkward when they locked eyes. She could no longer pretend like she didn't know who he was and that he was there. She gave him a shy smile and a small wave.

"Agh. He caught me staring. How embarrassing.." she said as she returned her gaze to her notebook.

To be continued.

How was it? Any mistakes do let me know!

Leave good positive influential reviews, eh?

Laters :3


End file.
